TVI: Dancing in the sunshine of the dark!
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: Outtake of NM: The Volterra Incident What happens if Edward is seeing the driver one night, who caused Bella the car accident? Edward goes astray! And what will chief Swan do as he drives by? Trouble for our vampire! Warning: spanking/corporal punishment
1. A clean start!

**A/N: **I`m back! And here is the outtake that I promised you all! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you will have the same fun reading :) In this first chapter we see Bella and Edward have a little chat on the phone and this chat is getting ugly for our vampire … Have fun and review please.

Please read my story_New Moon: The Volterra incident_first, so you know what is going on here!

**Disclaimer:** All of the fantastic Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Not me!

**Warning: **Spanking/Corporal punishment in later chapter(s)! There is also bad language and violence!

My** special and biggest thanks **goes to my beta _ryannotseth_ for all the help and brainstorming, that she does with me!

Now lean back and enjoy!

**Chapter 1 A clean start!**

Edward`s POV

The house was quiet. Mum was outside and working in her garden with her beloved flowers. My father sat in his study, reading medical journals and taking notes for his work tomorrow. A few rooms away I was sitting on my white lounge doing my biology homework that was due tomorrow. I hate homework. I didn't have a problem with it if anything it was easy, but it was so damm boring. I knew that Bella wasn't doing well in biology, so maybe I would drive over to her place and help with that.

I dropped my pencil next to me on the sheets of paper, stood up and moved over to my desk. My right hand grabbed the house phone and I punched _the speed dial for_ Bella's place. On the second ring, I heard her sweet voice. "Hey handsome," she lovingly greeted me.

"Hey, beautiful," I greeted her, smiling and moving to my closed balcony door. I stared out into the forest that surrounded our home. "Do you need help with your homework? I could sort of stop by and help if you want me to?"

I heard her speaking to Charlie in the background, than she was talking to me again. "Sure, _stop by_ as you said, in say half an hour?"

"I'll be there," I told her and started to hang up, but then I noticed the change in her voice at that last sentence. Something was wrong … "Bella? Are you alright?"

She was moving and climbing up the stairs maybe, then I heard a door being closed and she breathed out slowly. "Ehm, I ..."

_Yes, something is definitely_ _wrong._ "Come on," I prompted her further. "What is it?"

"Edward I," she stammered slowly and I waited patiently. She went on. "I saw him a few hours ago in town again. He was drunk and swore at me."

My eyes went wide and I felt my anger rise. "_Who_ cursed on you, Bella?"

Alone the image that someone here in our little town had said ugly words to my Bella made me livid! She was silent at the end of the line. "BELLA," I nearly snarled into the phone and I heard her clear her throat.

"Casey Lawrence," Bella answered slowly. "The guy who-"

"I know who that is, dear," I cut her off. I balled a fist with my left hand, as I looked through the glass and into the dark evening again. "Where did you see him?"

My voice was angry and loud now. I was pissed and didn`t really care who could hear me "Bella, you heard me!" I was yelling now.

I heard the low sound of a book being snapped shut in another room. Then a chair which scrapped over wood. Now Bella was pleading with me not to do anything stupid. "Bella! That fucking son of a b-"

"_Don`t even think about finishing that_ _sentence, Edward!"_

I gulped and winced at the silent order from my father. I smelt him in my room now and turned around with the phone in my right hand. He stared at me in disbelief. Slowly he shook his head and stepped further into my room. As he approached me, he held his hand out.

"_Who is on the phone?"_ My Dad was very calm when he asked me in his mind.

I dropped my gaze to the floor in front of me. "Bella" I replied.

He snatched the phone out of my hand and held it to his ear. I looked back up and his eyes were still on me. "Bella? It`s Carlisle. May I ask you what you two were talking about as my son was using this foul language?"

I really hoped she would lie to my father for me, but I knew she could never do that. He turned his back on me and walked a few steps to my bookshelves. As I heard him gasp, I thought about making a run for it. In a second he looked back to me and his golden stare told me to stay put! Carlisle ran his left hand through his blonde hair and sighed. Then he slowly walked back to me. "Bella, I know this guy was so wrong doing that to you, but I," and here he locked eyes with mine and let out a deep growl. "I will _not_ let my son speak to anyone in that tone and with that kind of language!"

Again I gulped as he let out this warning for me. He listened to my girlfriend for a minute. "Sure he can, Bella. Yes, see you, dear. Bye."

Dad punched the disconnect button and tossed the phone on my lounge. Slowly he placed his hands on his hips. "I am not able to read minds, Edward, but I know what you are thinking about at this moment."

I bit my lip to sooth the nervousness I was feeling. Dad moved on. "You will leave this guy alone! I said it before and I will say it again. This is chief Swan's job and he will do something, if he feels the need for it! _You_ won't!"

I let my eyes flash with anger. "But, dad, he-"

Carlisle took one step into my personal space and snarled so loud at me, that I felt my hair move. I cringed and tumbled backwards. Then I felt the edge of the lounge on my legs. _Damm … _I was trapped! "I repeat," he ordered me sternly. "You ... will ... not ... do anything, not even put one finger to Casey Lawrence! Have I made myself clear now?"

I nodded. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I can`t hear you, Edward!"

"Yes," I whispered.

He stepped away from me a little bit and turned to move to the open door. Once there he shot me another hard look. "With me … NOW!"

_What is he up to?_ I followed him out of my room and tried to get into his head, but he shut me out. I noticed that he didn't go in the direction to his office, as I had expected, but the other direction. Then finally he shot me an image of Rose in the bathroom. She had a green bar of soap in her mouth. I remembered this incident. A week ago Rosalie had cursed at one of our teacher's in school and Dad was not happy about it. _Oh no please … _

I knew that he had spanked her for cursing in public, but didn`t thought about the soap. He opened the door and I panicked a little. "Dad come on, please," I begged him to let me off. "I didn't mean it."

He stretched his other arm out and crooked a finger at me. "Come … here … now!"

My shoulders slumped and I moved forward, knowing that I couldn't escape him. He was faster and stronger than me and he would have grabbed me before I had reached the damm stairs. As I was in arm reach he pushed me into our bathroom and shut the door behind us. I let myself down on the edge of the big tub and kept my eyes on my father, who was searching the cupboard above the sink. He opened the door and took a green package out. His fingers slid into the paper as he opened it. From my spot on the tub I grimaced at that. Carlisle took the green wrapper off, turned the water on and ran the soap under the stream of warm water.

Two seconds later he had the bar wet enough and I saw little bubbles on its green surface. My father turned around to me – bar in hand. "Stand please."

I did. He went on with the punishment for cursing in our house. "Open up."

My black eyes begged him, but he refused. "Do you want a spanking on top?"

"No."

"Then do as you are told, Edward and stop the stalling! I have something to read for my surgery in the morning and I don't have the time for your childish games, open up," he ordered.

I flinched. Now I had made him angry. I put my hands behind my back and opened my mouth wide. The next thing I sensed was the ugly taste of the _Irish Spring_ soap on my tongue and in my mouth. My urge to vomit was cut off by two of his strong fingers, that he placed under my chin. He pulled my head up a bit and watched my inner struggle to stay still. "One minute," he informed me.

My eyes wanted to bulge out of their holes as he set the time line for me. Slowly I moved my feet a little bit and kept my eyes open. I felt the sharp taste in my whole mouth, tongue and throat. I wanted to spit but knew that he would not let me.

Time inched by and then finally be began to lecture. "You know that your mother and I do not allow that kind language. And it doesn`t matter if it was directed at one of us, a friend or a stranger. It is rude and disrespectful, Edward. I warned you last time, remember? Now I have it up to here with you and it will stop right now, my son!"

I swallowed a bit of the soap and began to cough and wanted to vomit. Panicky I turned to the sink, but my father took my head in his hands to stop me. "Oh no, not yet, we have a few seconds left, alright."

My eyes were pleading and watering at the same time. I sniffed and coughed again. He took a quick glance at his watch and let go off my head. Then he grabbed the sides of the bar and pulled it out of my mouth. "Finished," he said and put the green bar on the edge of the sink. Carlisle turned the cold water on and looked at me. "Spit and rinse."

I bolted to the sink, hands on the sides and spit into the sink. Then I gulped some water in my mouth and washed it out. Nearly five minutes later I was able to say something. Dad stood by the window in the bathroom and had his arms crossed over his chest. I wiped my face with a towel and turned to him. "Dad, I'm sorry really, I won't do it again!"

"That would be a good plan; otherwise you will get the soap and a spanking. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir. … can I go still to Bella's to help her study?" I enquired.

He inhaled and thought for a moment. Then nodded. "You can, but promise me that you will only help her study, okay? … Oh and you will have a curfew now!"

"A what," I asked him loudly. "Dad, come on ..."

He shook his head and moved over to me. "Yes, Edward. You are to be back by 11 pm, because tomorrow is a school day, alright? Not a minute later!"

My father ruffled my hair and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Go on! Have fun and remember my warning." "_Do not mess with Casey Lawrence!"_

"No, I won't," I told him and stepped out of our bathroom. Then I walked in my room grabbing my books and other school stuff. I took the car keys and put my grey coat on. Slowly I stepped downstairs and through the house. As I drove out of the big garage and made my way down the dark street, I moved my eyes to the clock in the car. Just _past 8:30 pm … We still have over two hours! _

Tbc ...

**A/N: **You know, that I am eager to know what you all thinking of this beginning! Our favourite daddy is not up to jokes, cause of the surgery he has to do tomorrow and Edward had pissed him off already. Great start, lol … What do you think is going to happen and does Carlisle finds the time to study this night?

Vanessa


	2. Confrontation Part

**A/N: **Hello! Me again :) Here we go! Edward is driving home, but makes an unexcepted stop, that will change his evening dramaticly … Remember, Bella knows about Carlisle`s punishment for his kids!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer ownes the idea and it`s wonderful characters! I am not!  
But I can play with them, right?

**Warning: **Mention of spanking, not on-screen!

**THANKS **goes to all of you, who read, reviewed, put my story on alert, favorated and put me on author alerts list! Guys, you are awesome, thanks again! I am honored to have you as my readers!

**Special thanks** goes to my awesome beta_ryannotseth_for the help, listening, brainstorming and backing me up for putting ideas in the story, that I thought, are too silly or too harsh :) :) to read! 

**Chapter 2 Confrontation Part**

Edward`s POV

A quick glance at my watch and my smile fell from my face. I was late. 20 minutes past the curfew, that my father had given me. _Great Edward! _

Five minutes later Bella opened the front door for me and I stepped out in the cold, fresh night air. Heavy rain dropped down on the porch stairs and hammered on my car that was parked on the sidewalk.

I looked at Bella's beautiful face and brushed a few hairs away from her cheek. "Sorry," I whispered to her and put my grey coat on. "I am already late and if I stay longer, Dad is going to have a fit! I'll call you tomorrow." I thought for a moment and sighed. "That is if he lets me use the phone again."

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed me deeply if there was no tomorrow. There might not be if Dad was really mad.

Bella moved slowly away from me and smiled warmly. "Go then. If you want I can back you up ..."

I shook my head and grinned. "No, no it is okay. I will tell him something, that he maybe will buy. See you, dear."

At vampire speed I was at the car and sitting in my silver Volvo behind the steering wheel without getting soaked to the skin. I was finally able to sit again without pain. My last date with Dad's belt was two weeks ago and Carlisle had taken me out of school for the first two days afterwards. _I was_ _glad about it, because I wasn't able to sit comfortably on the hard chairs in the class room. And somebody would have noticed my discomfort and squirming and most likely they would have been laughing about the silly Edward Cullen, who can't sit still._

Smiling at Bella one more time, I grabbed the seatbelt and started the engine. My beloved car jumped forward and I sped down the dark street to face my father, who would be angry with me, that's for sure.

Out of the main city my car roared loudly as I was now going faster and raced on the empty dark streets that would take me home. The silver cell phone sat on the seat next to me and was moving back and forth, as I turned the car it slid across the seat mirroring my movements.

I returned my eyes on the road again and frowned. Should I call Dad and apologize before getting home? The car took the next turn and I rounded a sharp curve. My cell moved closer to me and I grabbed it with my right hand – left still on the steering wheel. Again I thought about my option to inform Carlisle or not.

A mile later my sharp golden eyes caught the sight of another car on the forest line on the right side of the road. It only took me a second to realize whose car that was. I growled and let the cell drop from my hand onto the seat again without dialing a number.

My foot was on the brake in the blink of a human's eye and the Volvo came to an abrupt stop a few meters behind Casey Lawrence's black car. I growled angrily at the sight before me. The black haired boy sat behind the wheel drinking a can of beer. Music was booming out of the sound system into the forest. I kept myself under control, as I cut the engine and the blue lights of the controls and instruments darkened. With my right hand I took my seatbelt off. It slipped quickly into place and I opened the door. Cold wind rushed in the inside of the Volvo.

I stepped out and was greeted by pouring rain dropping from the dark clouds. My right hand slamed the door closed and I walked slowly over to the booming techno music. Rain was dropping down on me and my dark blue jeans were soaked in seconds. I stepped up to the black sports car and took a quick look inside. Casey hadn't noticed me yet. The rain fell harder.

I slid my fingers into the door handle and opened it with so much force that Casey spilled his can through the entire inside. Beer was on the front window and the seat, his jeans and sweater. The now empty can rolled around on the floor. He looked at me with surprised eyes. "Cullen? What do you want?" he asked me, not showing any sign of fear.

This made me mad. My right hand shot forward and I grabbed the fabric of his black hoodie. I pulled him out of the car and placed him next to the open door. My sensitive nose smelled the alcohol coming from his mouth. He was drunk. I stared at him a moment. "What do you think I want, Casey?"

He refused to answer. ... And then he lied. "I … I don`t know."

Now I grinned devilishly and shook my head. "Oh yes you do know! You swore to Bella Swan this afternoon! Remember?" It took a lot of self control not to snarl or growl at him or show my angry golden eyes. "What did you say to her?" My voice was firm and low. Much like my father's when he knew that I was lying to him about something and he expected me to answer him with the truth. With me it worked well most of the time, because I knew the consequences if I continued to lie.

Casey seemed to thinking about this. Then his expression changed from surprised to aggressive. Although he was pretty drunk now, I didn't liked the state he was in now. He stepped slowly away from his sports car and next to the trunk, where the forest and trees began. "Bella Swan," he spit her name out like it was an illness. My eyes locked to his, as I approached him. He continued smiling at me. "I said she is a bitch and that a _Cullen_ is not worth the show she is pulling off!"

_You made a big_ _mistake now! Don`t involve my family in this!_

In one big strike I was so close to him that our noses nearly touched each other. The smell of beer drifted in my face. I caught his breathing and smelled … fear. Finally! He stepped back away from me and I smirked. "Do you know what you just said about my girlfriend _and_ my family?"

Now I really wanted to punch him in the face and break his nose. I remembered the warning of my father and frowned. I would feel that whipping a few days later.. _Great ..._

Suddenly Casey rammed into me, his head hitting my shoulder, I stood there perplexed, not knowing what he was doing. I gasped. "What are you doing?"

He crumbled and held one hand against me to steady himself. Then he spat something to the ground. It was his tooth. As he looked back at me again his mouth was bloody and so was his nose. He must have broken it. He spat more blood on to the dark forest ground then turned back to me quickly and to my surprise he grabbed my right hand and wiped his bloody face. Then he let go and smirked. "With that blood on your fist, Cullen, you are going to jail!"

Slowly I raised my fist and saw his blood on it. Furious I reached for him and pushed him into a tree, where I held him in place. Suddenly I heard a car approaching us. We both looked in the direction of the dark street and I noticed the beaming red and blue flashing-lights on the Fork's police cruiser.

The car slowed down as it reached us and parked in front of Casey`s car. A second later chief Charlie Swan climbed out, flashlight in one hand, the other on his gun – ready to shoot someone.

Tbc … 

**A/N:** Casey is an asshole and Edward in deep trouble now! Remember that Charlie does not really like Edward … Ok, Edward could read Caseys mind and knew what he wanted to do, but then the story would be no fun, right? So keep the FUN in mind, when you read on, lol … This is going to be a rough ride for Edward! Vanessa


	3. To serve and protect

**A/N:** Hey! Ready for jail? :)

**Disclaimer:** All the wonderful Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Not me!

**Thanks goes to my wonderful beta reader ryannotseth!**

**Chapter 3 To serve and protect!**

Edward`s POV

My hands immediately let go off Casey's black hoodie and I stepped back from him. Charlie left the lights of his police cruiser flashing, turned his flashlight on and came slowly over to us. He was wearing his black police uniform and leather jacket. The hat was soaked by the rain. The sound of his  
heavy police boots was neutralized by the muddy grass and forest soil. He would need an hour to clean the mud and slick from his boots and another four hours to dry them out.

He came to a stop by to us and moved his flashlight from face to face. He sighed. "Boys. What are you doing here at this time of the night?" Charlie enquired and leaned in to take a closer look at Casey, who was bleeding on his clothes now. Bella's father raised an eyebrow as he continued. "And  
what happened to his face?"

I refused to answer, but Casey did. "He hit me, chief Swan!"

_You are so dead! I will kill you damm asshole!_ I thought to myself.

Charlie pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it over. Then his eyes were on me again. "That true, Edward?"

I rolled my eyes at that. I knew that he hated me and I couldn't do anything about it. I was so doomed! But I had to tell him the truth. I looked at him and pointed at Casey, who did his best to look pityful and pained. "No, chief Swan I didn`t," my voice told him. "He hurt himself and put his blood on me to get me into trouble!"

Casey wiped his face and the tissue turned red. "He followed me, chief! HE CONFRONTED ME AND THEN HE HIT ME IN THE FACE!"

"He is drunk!" I challenged him and shook my head smiling.

Charlie grabbed my arm and took a look at my bloody fist. "I think we need to go to my station and clarify things there!" He took his handcuffs out and I reluctantly turned around with hands on my back. I knew that this was just so much fun for him …

_God! How do I tell Dad about this? I disobeyed him on purpose and now this, I am so dead ..._

He grabbed me by the cold metal handcuffs and shoved me forward to his police car. I smelled that Casey was following us – not in handcuffs, I might add. That in itself made me angry and it was not getting better as I read Casey's mind. We reached the police cruiser and he sat me inside on the back seat. The door was closed with a loud _bang_ as my enemy sat on the other seat next to me – smiling!

I turned my head away from him, as Charlie sat in the driver seat and closed the door. He watched us through the mirror. "You okay there," he asked and started the engine. I rolled my eyes again and looked at my Volvo, as we turned on the dark and empty street and drove back into town.

We arrived at the police station 15 minutes later and Charlie parked the car in his usual spot in front of the wooden building with the blue Forks Police sign next to the door. The engine and flashing-lights were turned off. Charlie sighed and got out. He opened my door first and I climbed out of the car, carefully not to bump my head on the roof. Casey was out in a second and Charlie led the way up the stone stairs into our little police headquarters that I had only been inside two or three times.

No! I had not been arrested for anything that I had done. This was my lucky first time in with cuffs on! The three other times I had been picking up Bella from here, while she was visiting her father.

I sighed heavily as the front door was shut behind me – leaving no way out! Slowly we went through the little hallway with two wooden chairs and a few wanted posters and photographs of the local area and of Charlie getting some award were on the walls. A metal coat rack held two jackets and pair of black leather gloves rested above. We followed Charlie in to the main office, where he smashed his black flash light down on the paperwork that overloaded the small office desk. He slapped his hat down, that was wet from the rain, and placed it next to the lamp.

_I wonder if he cares that his papers and notes are getting soaked?_

Bella's father snatched the keys for the handcuffs from his belt and removed them from my wrists. He grabbed two pungent dingy old grey wool blankets from a closet and held them up for us. "Take these, please," he offered and Casey took his and wrapped it around his shaking shoulders. Then he sat down on the chair in front of the desk. I watched the blanket a moment. Charlie shook his head. "I don`t think _Dr. Cullen_ will be too happy, if you were to get sick, Edward. … Right?"

My eyes met his and I reached for the damm blanket, wrapped myself into it as I felt a shiver down my spine. The damm thing smelt of dog, someone from the tribe must have used it last. Our chief was right, my dad would not be pleased if I got a bad cold but it's not like I could get one anyway... I tightened my grip on the blanket, pressing it to my chest, while Charlie sat behind his desk reaching for the phone.

_Oh god … _

He looked at me. "I think under the circumstances we better call your father, Edward. He can fix up Casey`s face and then take you home." He said with a small grin.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket closer to me, as Charlie held the phone in front of me. "Call him."

"NO, I WON`T CALL HIM, CHIEF," I suddenly yelled at the torturer in front of me and glared at him with angry black eyes.

Casey who had been silent the whole time, while he was pressing a new cloth on his face and nose, smiled at me. He raised an eyebrow. "Afraid of _Daddy_?"

Then I lost it. My blanket dropped to the floor in a fraction of a second and I lunged at him. Our chairs crashed and I tackled him. To my displeasure, our police chief was quicker than I thought. Two strong hands grabbed me from behind and held me in place. "Edward, enough, Stop it!" he ordered in a low voice and I could hear Casey's heartbeat racing.

"Casey stand up and come with me," the chief said as he pulled me with him out of the main office area and … into the cell area!

The big room held six cells – three on each side and all with vertical steel bars. The cells were separated by a thick stone wall, with chipped grey paint. We stopped in front of the second one and Charlie opened the door. It crashed with a loud _bang_ to the right side and he motioned me in. I strolled into the little dark room and turned around just as he slammed the door shut behind me. It creaked in its lock and I winced at the new and unfamiliar sound. Charlie went to the other side of the cell block and opened the third one for Casey who, like me, strolled in.

Chief Charlie Swan came back to me a second later. He watched me through the bars. "Since you do not want to make this call, I will do it! … Is Carlisle at home or at the hospital?"

I refused to answer, too eager to look around my new _home_. I turned my back on him, so he couldn`t see my golden furious eyes. I heard him sigh deeply. "Okay … I have to try both then."

Footsteps of his police boots echoed through the cell block as Charlie left us. The door was locked and I was about lose it. Slowly I took a walk in my cell, checking every little inch of furniture. There was a bed with a grimy blanket and a pillow standing on the right side of the cell against the brick wall, a toilet and an ugly looking sink, that hadn't been cleaned for d- … weeks! A wooden chair rested at the end of the cell block for a guest to sit on. I lowered myself on the bed, putting my face in my palms and thinking about this whole mess.

A few minutes later I caught on to Charlie's mind and his voice. He was on the phone talking to Mum. I sighed as I followed the conversation along. "… _He is not at home?" Charlie asked my mother and sighed. "Okay … Yes … No, Mrs. Cullen," then he corrected himself. "Okay, Esme! … No, that is not necessary. We have one injured boy here and it would be better if Carlisle can come over and pick Edward up, so he can take care of that as well. …"_

I linked out and pulled my hands down from my face. I sighed deeply and shook my head. "Great," I mumbled to myself. "Why is he at the hospital again? Now he has to leave work early to pick me up."

I bit my lower lip. _Dad is going to be so mad! _

Tbc …

**A/N:** That is right, Edward! Dad is going to be so damm mad! We all know that Daddy loves his job and hates the fact that he has to leave earlier as normal? In the next chapter, that is from Carlisle`s POV, he gets a phone call and is not pleased about it! Yeah! … Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Guys you are awesome! Love you! Vanessa

- Team Mad Carlisle -


	4. My quiet evening!

**A/N: **Hi guys! The next chapter, as promised from Carlisle`s POV! It is short, but it`s only like a „in between chapter" to lead the direction to awesome chapter 5 :)! Dad is at work and gets a phone call ...

**Disclaimer:** All is owned by Stephenie Meyer and not me!

Thanks all of you for reading and reviewing!

My **special thanks** goes to my awesome beta for ideas and back up _ryannotseth_!

I hope you enjoy!

Carlisle's POV

I strolled through the almost empty corridors of the ER, clipboard in one hand and my stethoscope in the other. I finished the emergency surgery they called me in for about 15 minutes ago and walked in the direction of my office to update my files. Actually today was my day off, but Dr. Snow called me at home, to see if I was up to the work. Of course I didn't refuse! I love my job and helping people brings me happiness.

As I reached the office door, my pager vibrated and blinked. I opened the door, held it open with my right elbow and took the black pager off my black belt. Curious, I looked at the message that ran from left to right over the little display: _Esme called … urgent! _

I raised an eyebrow and stepped into my office. The brown door shut behind me and I moved over to my desk, dropping the stethoscope and blue plastic clipboard on top of it. I placed the pager on the desk as well and took a seat. As I went to grab the white phone to call my wife, the phone rang. I grabbed it and answered, without looking at the Caller-ID. "Dr. Cullen," I greeted the person on the line, my voice couldn't hide the strain I was under. As my caller identified himself, I tried very hard to keep my cool. "Charlie. What is it?"

"_Carlisle, Ehm I have your son in custody ..."_

I gasped. "You what?" I asked. Of course I had heard him "Which one?"

Sadly I could imagine _which one_ of my sons was sitting in Charlie`s office right now … But my friend told me anyway. "_I am sorry, Carlisle," _he said slowly. _"I have Edward here."_

_Bingo! I was_ _right! _I leaned forward in my leather chair and tapped my fingers on the desk top as I thought about the situation. After a few seconds I heard Charlie again. "_Carlisle are you still there?"_

I let out a deep sigh and ran my hand through my thick blonde hair as I answered him. "Yes, I'm here. Don't tell me the story over the phone, Charlie. I'll come down and get him in a few minutes, alright?"

"_Yeah, sure," _he said and cleared his throat._ "Could you bring your medical bag with you? One of them is pretty badly injured and I thought if you were picking_ _up Edward anyway, then…"_

I sat up right now. What had happened on his way from Bella's to our house? What other guy? "I will, Charlie," I told him in my most composed voice. Slowly I got up from the chair and grabbed my black coat that was hanging on the hook next to the closet. "I'll be there as quickly as I can!"

"_Okay, doc_," he told me and I could hear relief in his voice. "_See you soon!_"

"Yes," I mumbled and pushed the disconnected button. I placed the phone back and shook my head in disbelief. Angry, I got in my coat and draped the grey scarf around my neck. I didn't bother to pull my lab coat off, cause I had to _doctor_ someone anyway. Suddenly I grabbed the phone again, remembering Esme's urgent call. I dialed and waited.

"Hello my dear," I greeted my wife a second later, who was a bit nervous and worried. She told me that Charlie called her and that Edward was in jail. I sighed. " Yes I know. Charlie called me a few seconds ago. I'll sign out and pick him up. … Yes …," I told her. "Do that. Yes! I'll call you when we are finished." I smirked at her remark then, knowing she was angry too. "I promise you, that he will be still _alive_ and in one piece, when you get him back, honey. See you soon my love!"

I pushed the disconnect button the second time in two minutes and grabbed my car keys from my inside coat pocket. A quick glance in the mirror, that hang over the sink, then I took my black medical bag and left my office.

Outside I almost ran in Dr. Snow who was coming my way. He grinned and patted me on the shoulder. "Carlisle, that was very good work," he praised me for the surgery.

"Thank you," I replied and smiled too. "I'm sorry, but I have a family emergency, that can`t wait. I have to go now."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Ehm, sure, Carlisle. I hope everything is all right with Esme?"

_Why is he always thinking, something wasn't right with my wife?_ I gritted my sharp teeth and took a step in the direction of the lobby, to show him that I was in a hurry. "Yes, she is fine," I told him and played with the keys in my right hand. "Sorry, I really have to go. See you!"

And with that I left a very worried and surprised colleague in the corridor.

I made quick stop at the reception desk of our hospital to sign out for the rest of the night. Trying to avoid all my other colleagues, who saw me and then questioned, why I was leaving so early. I only answered the nurse, which handed me the form over the brown counter, to sign out. "Family problems," I said smiling warmly at her and scribbled my _Dr. Cullen_ on the broken line. I gave her the form and pencil back and turned to leave, grabbing my bag and marched out of the ER entrance.

Once outside, the rain crashed in my face and on my hair. I stood for a moment in the pouring rain and tried to stay calm. Gritting my teeth I pulled my collar up higher and my scarf tighter around my neck. I dashed over to my black mercedes, which was parked in my private parking spot. As fast as I could I opened the driver side door, tossed my bag onto the back seat and got in, before my hair got wetter.

Slowly my mercedes rolled out of his spot and I drove around the other cars. Rain was crackling on the roof. With one quick motion I put the lights on and pulled on to the street, right where a red traffic light stopped me. I growled in my chest and drummed my fingers on the steering wheel. I sighed and glanced at the red light in front of me. "Come on," I begged it. "Would you please hurry?"

Finally my begging was heard and I drove over the cross road and switched on to another street. After seven minutes and two streets later, I rounded a curve and parked the black car in front of the police station. As I cut the engine and grabbed my medical back from the back seat, I let my eyes slide over the parking lot and the other cars. Charlie's was parked next to mine. To my displeasure Edward's car wasn't there ...

Tbc ...

**A/N:** Haha Doctor Snow is great! Asking about Esme first … If Carlisle wasn`t in a hurry, he had ripped his head off for sure! Okay, he has arrived at the police station and now what? You have to read on to find out, lol …! I really can promise you, that you WILL LOVE chapter 5! Lot`s of Dad Carlisle … See you! Vanessa

- TEAM MAD CARLISLE -


	5. Riot!

**A/N: **Now we have chapter 5! I had written this in two different POVs and switch between Carlisle and Edward, because I wanted to show both sides here. Hope it is not confusing … We see Edward kind of „ranting" in his cell and yelling his frustration to poor Charlie …

This chapter was totally fun for me and my awesome beta did a fantastic job here *hugs _ryannotseth_*

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the fantastic Twilight world :) I play with the characters!

**Warning: **Thoughts about spanking :) Not on-screen … ehm not yet, lol ...

Strong Language!

Thanks to all of you guys, who read, reviewed, favorating my stories and putting me on author alert! You are the best!

Hope you all enjoy!

**Edward`s POV**

The cell seemed to be getting smaller and smaller with every minute that passed. After I had finished with my inspection of the interior, I searched my wet jeans pockets for something to do, nothing. My cell phone lay on Charlie's desk in the main office, along with my black wallet, car keys and my coat. Now I stood with my back leaning against the cold brick wall, chewing on my inner cheek and staring angrily into the empty cell opposite mine.

I stared at my fingernails, as I heard the iron connection door creak open and closed. I looked up again. Charlie came into view. He carried ugly looking orange clothes in his arms and stopped by my cell. Slowly the chief took the keys and opened the door, which flew to the side. He took a step forward and held out one of the jumpsuits in his hand. I shot him an angry look that would have Rosalie back away from me in a second and choose to decline his offer – paying attention to my bloodied fingernails instead.

"Come on, Edward," he tried and took another step in my direction into my own personal hell. "Change into these, please. I really don't want your Dad being mad at me for not paying attention to your health."

_He will be not mad at YOU, Charlie … _I felt my anger rising. To clarify things - Charlie was getting on my nerves! I stepped away from the wall and stopped into the middle of the cell to face him. "PISS OFF, CHARLIE! I WILL NOT PUT ON THAT FUCKING UGLY DAMM JUMPSUIT!"

"Edward, calm down. I just want to help you. Okay?"

"HELP, ME?" I yelled at him in the face and he watched me sadly. I continued my ranting. "GET THE FUCK HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

I had added few prized curse words to my vocabulary in the last two weeks: Fuck you! Piss off! Go to Hell! … Most of them were directed at my dear sister, Rosalie**.** Sadly my father was of the opinion that using these words was disrespectful and rude. Rosalie had gone all _poor little girl_ and tattled on me. I promise, if Dad hadn't shoved me in the other direction and out of her sight, I would have lunged at her. My father had made sure, that I had felt his displeasure for a few hours after our little _talk _in his office. Carlisle had chastised me good.

When he was through with the strong reprimand, I promise I was near crying. But sadly that wasn't the end of it. He had me take my pants and boxers down and lean me over his desk. What can I say? I got 40 hard swats with his hand for telling the truth to my sister and he made me apologize to her after that. I almost forgot the soap! The _Irish Spring _was great, too … Oh yes, I had felt his disappointment! I can't believe he let me go so easy for saying those things on the phone earlier today.

I watched Charlie in front of me, he was trying to help me but I was in no mood for his help.

He sighed and dropped the jumpsuit on the bed. My eyes were black but furious. I had to control myself so I wouldn't growl or snarl at him. But I could yell. "GET YOUR FUCKING FACE OUT OF HERE!"

"Charlie, I want to apologize for my son's outburst," my Dad said suddenly and I froze, shutting my mouth in a split second. I gulped and moved my eyes off a surprised Charlie and to the right, where I could see half of my father, leaning with his elbow against a wall. Now I wasn't the only one who looked mad, angry and furious.

Our police chief turned on his heels and stared at my father. "Carlisle, I didn't know you had arrived ..."

He stepped out of my cell, leaving the door open. I bowed my head and watched the dark grey floor under my boots. Dad didn't move, but spoke – to me. "Apologize to Charlie, please."

A few seconds went by and I didn't, because I was too angry or perhaps because I had lost my damm mind. Then I heard my Dad sigh deeply and he spoke again in his calm voice. "Charlie, do you have a room, where I can have a talk with Edward, in private?"

The sound of the word _private_ gave me the shivers again. I gulped and finally looked at him. "Dad, I…" My try to explain myself and calm him was cut off by his strong and authoritative voice.

"Keep quiet," he ordered me and stepped away from the wall into my full view.

I shut my mouth again. _Oh god, he is going to kill me! He hadn't had a_ _chance to change back into_ _his normal clothes yet! _My father was wearing his black coat with his white lab coat under it. The black medical bag was in his left hand and the keys to the mercedes in the other.

He stared at me for a moment, and then he turned his attention back to Charlie, who was watching us. "Charlie?"

The chief of police cleared his throat. "Yes, you can use our little interrogation room."

My father smiled at him. "Perfect," he said, showing his white teeth. "I think I should take care of Casey Lawrence first, before I deal with my son."

Charlie nodded. "Sure, doc, he is over here." He said and crossed the corridor, before stopping at the cell where he had Casey caged in.

My eyes drifted to the other cell, and then my father approached _me_. He stepped to the bars and stopped close in front of the dusty metal rail in the ground that kept the door moving from side to side. I gulped as he took a quick look at his black polished shoes and the rail. He could easily step in my cell now and tear me apart, if he wanted to ... Carlisle stayed where he was and locked eyes with me, taking a deep breath. "I want you to stay quiet, while I'm treating Casey. I know you hate the waiting, but in this case I have to take care of the injuries first. Is that clear?"

"Yes," I whispered, staying safely out of his arm reach.

He shot a quick look at the waiting police chief, and then he continued his orders in a low and calm voice. "If you misbehave, whatever the reasons are and I have to come over here," he whispered to me. "I am not going to stay _outside of your cell_ anymore. And I don't care, who is listening. Do you understand me, young man?"

I gulped as I heard his threat and I knew he was serious. If I were to act up again, he would not hesitate to spank me in this cell and he would not care that Charlie and Casey would see or hear us. "Yes, Dad, I understand," I answered him.

My father nodded. "Good. Watch it, Edward," he took a step backwards and sent the bars crashing into the locked position with such force and with such a loud bang, that it made not only me wince, but Charlie, as well.

**Carlisle`s POV**

I watched my son for another moment, to make sure he would not disobey me on purpose. Then I sighed, played with the car keys in my hand and turned to Charlie, who was waiting patiently in front of the other cell. I don't know, if he had heard our little talk or not. I stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Charlie." I apologized and finally placed my keys into the outer pocket of my coat. "He will apologize for this, believe me!"

"It's okay, Carlisle." my friend answered me and opened the cell door. "I hope you can get through to him and get an answer for his aggressive behaviour earlier."

I opened my mouth in disbelief. "_Aggressive behaviour_," I asked a little bit stunned and looked back in the cell, where my son sat on the bed. I could only see his feet. The rest of his body was hidden behind the dirty wall.

"_After I'm done with Casey, I expect an explanation. Do you hear_ _me?"_

Now I saw him move his feet a little bit up and down, so I was certain he heard my order.

As I finally entered Casey Lawrence dark cell, I send Charlie away so we could have some privacy. I set my black medical bag on the bed next to him and grabbed the wooden chair from the other wall. I placed it in front of Casey, who was pressing a white cloth to his nose and face. I took my coat and scarf off and placed them on the little table. Then I turned around to take a first look at my patient.

Casey looked at me with a pained expression. The cloth was almost completely red from his blood that also strained his face. There was blood on his sweater and jeans as well. I had smelled the alcohol in his system as I first entered the cell block. I opened my bag and took a pair of gloves out that were packed in a plastic bag. I was about to shout for Charlie, to get me a bar of soap to wash my hands, when my sharp eyes noticed some packages on the sink. I walked over, turned on the taps and pushed my sleeves of my blue shirt up. I wet my hands under the cold water and unpacked the new yellow bar. It slid it out of the box into my right hand and I smelled the sharp scent of an unknown mix of chemical ingredients. _Tasty ..._

I heard my 17 year old groan a little bit in the other cell at my thoughtful remark.

When I had disinfected my hands, I opened the little plastic bag and slid my hands into the surgical gloves. Casey watched me closely. Finally I lowered myself on the chair, that cracked under my weight and I took a hold of the cloth that lay over his nose and mouth. "Let me take a look, Casey, okay?"

He winced as I took it away carefully. After ten minutes of treating his wounds, I bandaged his head and taped his broken nose. I washed the blood away from his face and checked quickly for other injuries. In his drunken state, he was not easy to treat, but I had to! After that I placed my medical gear in the bag again and washed my hands under the stream of cold water. I thought for a moment, took a packaged bar of soap of the edge of the sink and shoved it in my pants pocket.

Edward was quiet the whole time and I was glad about it. As I turned around, to pick up my bag, Casey looked at me. "I want to press charges against your son, Dr. Cullen."

I was stunned and froze. _No he wouldn't, would he? _To my dismay Edward heard him as well. "I WILL KILL YOU CASEY! YOU HEAR ME?"

My attention was on my son's outburst in a second. "I told you to keep quiet, Edward!"

I was about to leave the cell and pay my wayward son a visit, as I heard him whispering. He had heard my thoughts. "Sorry, Dad ..."

I took my position in front of the drunken Casey and leaned down a bit, so we had eye contact. "I don't think so Casey, I smelt the alcohol on you as soon as I stepped into the cell area and I don't think Chief Swan believes your story either. I can tell from the blood splatter on Edward's shoulder that you ran into him, he did not hit you."

The boy looked at me wide eyed and shocked. _I love my medical skills!_ He didn't say anything, so I continued. "Want to keep your car Casey, your license, your money? Hmm? … Are we clear now, Mr. Lawrence?"

He bit his lower lip as he pondered his options. After four seconds he nodded. "Yes, sir, we are clear."

I clapped him on the shoulder and he lay down on the bed, as I took my medical bag. "Take a nap, okay? … CHARLIE?"

As the door opened and the chief of police walked in, I left Casey's cell and had opened Edward`s _home_. Charlie locked Casey's cell and watched me and my son, who was standing with his back against the brick wall again. He looked pleased … for the moment.

"Charlie, could you please show us to the interrogation room?"

**Edward`s POV**

_No, I'm absolutely not going with you in an inter- _

He shot me a hard look. "_Are_ _you daring to disobey me in front of Charlie, Edward? Move! And take the jumpsuit with you, because we have to pretend, right?" _He explained in my mind.

I bit my lip and sighed. My eyes began to fill with venom, as I moved them to the ugly jumpsuit on the bed and back to my father.

"Edward now, please," he ordered me. "_If I have to come in this cell to get you, you will deeply regret it, son! Do you want me to spank you here? In front of Charlie and Casey, bare? … And you will get it bare, that's for sure! The question is for which of us it will be more embarrassing?"_

I was really pressing my luck here. My father kept moving. Aloud now he ordered. "I told you to take this jumpsuit and come over here!"

I jolted forward, grabbed the orange jumpsuit from the bed as I passed by it and exited my cell. I took position on my father's right like a brave soldier. Dad laid his right hand on my back and nodded at Charlie. "I think we can go now. Lead the way, Charlie!"

We followed Charlie through the tiny cell area and to another iron door, which was noise proof, I guess. The door opened and Dad shoved me inside, then the door slammed shut behind us.

Tbc …

**A/N:** Thanks again my beta for the great curse words! Oh, Edward you are so going to get it! I loved Carlisles threats here and Edwards little flashback :) Next update – next week! Yeah I know this is a very bad cliffy and I apologize for it, but I wanted the scene in the interrogation room in ONE chapter …

Vanessa


	6. Paying the price

**A/N: **Okay, finally the first spanking chapter :) Hope you all like it! Edward gets the soap again and Carlisle makes good at his promise that he made at home a few hours earlier …

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephenie Meyer :) Not me!

**Warning:** spanking in this chapter!

**Thanks** all of you, who are reading, reviewing and putting my stuff to story alert list!

**Special thanks** goes to my beta reader _ryannotseth_ for ALL!

Carlisle`s POV

As my son marched into the little room and the door slammed shut behind me, I saw him wince at the unfamiliar loud sound. I kept my eyes on him, as he stepped over to the small iron table that was placed in the middle of the small room. Two wooden chairs on its left and right, opposite each other. I kept looking around and noticed no window, only a naked florescent tube mounted on the ceiling. I punched the power on and it blinked furiously. Then I heard the constant sound of it buzzing. I rolled my eyes and watched it a few seconds. "If this tube comes crashing down on me, while we are in here, Charlie can find himself a new doctor."

I saw Edward smirk at my threat. He carried the orange jumpsuit in his arms and watched the grey old walls. Slowly I walked under the light, placed my medical bag on the table and my coat and scarf on the chair. To my pleasure, I saw a grey iron sink in the left corner. Slowly I moved my eyes back to my son, who clung to the jumpsuit in his hands. With a deep sigh and a wave of my head, I ordered him over to the sink in silence. "_Place the jumpsuit on the table and join me_ _over there, Edward."_

He let out a small huff and did as he was told. Once there, he watched me carefully, as I took the bar of soap out of my pants pocket. He smirked again. "My Dad the thief," he said and shook his head in disbelief.

I slid the wrapper open with my fingers and moved to the sink. "I am not a thief," I replied calmly, but with a hint of joking in my voice. "I'll put it back, when we are done."

Now he laughed. "I don't think anybody would want to have this bar in their hands, after I've had it in my mouth with all my venom dripping over it ..."

He fell silent as he saw my stern look. I turned the ice-cold water on and ran the bar under the stream. After a minute I could see the little bubbles on its surface and turned to Edward. His smirk was gone. "Hands behind your back and open up," I ordered and with a small sigh, he did.

I placed the bar half in his mouth and he shut it with a grunt. A few seconds went by as I watched his struggle not to spit it out, or go for the sink. Edward moved his head down a little bit, but I stopped him with my fingers. "No, no, no," I kept him in check. My fingers pushed his chin up more and I began to lecture him. "I can understand that you were angry, as Charlie put you in here. I can also imagine that you were furious about him calling me." He blinked as he listened. I moved on. "But I … I can't believe that you used such foul language with Charlie!"

He begged me with his eyes. The rebellion that I saw a few minutes ago in the cell was completely out of line. I glanced at my black watch, then back at him. As I spoke again, I almost snarled at his face. "I will not let you act like this in front of one of my friends," I reprimanded him. "We had the same chat three hours ago in our bathroom, remember? I really had no idea, that I would have to repeat this lesson, but I will not tolerate this!"

He cringed and winced at my strong censure and I saw tears in his eyes now. Another quick glance at my watch and his time was up. I placed my hands on his shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. "Do you remember, what I had promised you in our bathroom, Edward?"

My son stared at me and I heard him whimpering a bit. Slowly I took the white bar out of his mouth and placed it on the sink. "Spit and rinse!"

After he had cleaned his mouth and dried it with a dingy grey towel, he turned to me with pleading eyes. "I really am sorry, Dad. I was just so angry at Casey, that I … lost it." he told me. "I won't do it again, I promise."

I thought for a moment, but then I decided that I had to punish him. I went over to the table and crooked my finger at him. "Come on and stop the stalling. Pants down and I want you to change in to this jumpsuit after we are done here. No more arguing!"

In vampire speed he was at my side and seated on the other chair, where he pulled his boots off. Then he stood back up and opened his wet jeans. I nodded in agreement. "Good."

He threw the jeans over the back of his chair and I placed my medical bag on the ground. He moved to the side of the table, where he could see the door and I went next to him on his left. I laid my left hand on his back to guide him down. With a deep sigh he lowered himself on the cold tabletop, preparing for the first smack that would come. But first he felt my fingers in the waistband of his black boxers. His head shot up again and he turned to look at me with a surprised face.

I shook my head sadly and tugged his boxers down to his knees. "_You had a warning, remember? And you disobeyed me on purpose in front of Charlie! Turn around!"_

He gulped, but did as he was told. I rubbed his back a bit, then raised my right hand and brought it down with a sharp smack. Edward hissed loudly and jolted forward.

My hand landed again and again on his bare backside. In the beginning I heard him only grunt and hiss at the impact. He had placed his forehead on his arms that he had crossed on the table and pressed his lips together. His bottom was red.

As I continued to set his bottom on fire, he yelped and whimpered for the first time. I increased the speed of the hard smacks and Edward suddenly reached back with his hand to protect himself from my stinging hand.

I stopped in a second, grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand up onto his back. He yelped out, but I shook my head. "You know better than to do that, don't you?" I asked him sternly.

"Yes, Dad," he replied in a whisper and gulped. "Sorry."

I placed my left shoe behind his feet and tipped them forward. He let out a sigh, because he knew what was coming. Reluctantly he stepped forward to the table and I lowered my grip on his wrist a bit. As my right hand came crashing down again on his sit-spots, I heard a loud snarl of pain from his mouth. He yelped as I punished him further until we reached 40 licks. The last five were the hardest and I placed them only on his sit-spots to make my point!

Slowly I released his hand and rubbed his back lovingly. My son sniffled a bit, but did not cry. I sighed as he stood up and reached for his boxers. Edward let out a small hiss, as his sore backside made contact with the light cotton. I reached out and ruffled his masses of bronze hair, but he pulled himself in my arms instead. I kissed him on his forehead and stroked his back in comfort.

I knew he was far from his breaking point today, but he had learned his lesson. We stayed a few minutes in silence, as he clung to me. Finally he spoke – into the fabric of my blue shirt. "I am sorry, Dad," he mumbled. "I was wrong, to talk to Charlie like that … and for disobeying you today."

My right hand stroked his hair again, but then I pulled him back to look into his eyes. "Yes, you were wrong and you will apologize to him! You are very lucky, that Casey is not pressing charges against you, Edward!"

He lowered his head in shame and stared at my shirt. "I know, Dad," he whispered. "Thanks."

"_Eye contact."_

Edward looked me in the face into my now golden eyes. "As I drove here, I intended to punish you once, but not twice, Edward. But you brought this on yourself and disobedience is something that I can't simply let _slide_. Understood?"

'Yes, sir," he answered, knowing what that meant. I will punish him at home again – a little harsher then.

I watched him as he changed into the ridiculous orange jumpsuit with a grim expression and a yelp, as his sore bottom met the hard fabric. He slipped in his boots again, took his wet jeans off the chair and went for the door.

My right hand grabbed the scarf and coat and the other hand my medical bag, as I moved my golden eyes to the buzzing light above me. "_You were very lucky today, my friend …"_

Edward grunted again as he caught my thoughts and opened the door for us. As I stepped out of the interrogation room behind my son and the door slammed shut, I sighed and was very happy that Charlie's the cop and I'm the doctor.

Tbc …

**A/N: Carlisle we are so happy, that YOU are the doctor !** I loved the jokes between them and Carlisle with the tube, lol … Next chap will take a little bit. I have the first draft written, but have to figure out where I want to head with it! I will let you all know how the process is going on my profile :) Thanks again! Vanessa


	7. Decisions

**A/N: **Hi guys! We see Edward suffering from the spanking and he makes a decision, that will not be without consequences ...

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer :)

**Warning:** Yes, spanking in this chapter, again! Do not like, so do not read!

Thanks you guys, for reading and reviewing! I am so happy every time, I recieve a review alert :)

**Special thanks** goes to my beta _ryannotseth_ for the big help and wonderful ideas!

Now enjoy ...

Edward`s POV

_Damm that had hurt! _

My father had showed me very clearly, that he was through with me! He would not take any more of my antics today. I gritted my teeth together as I followed him through the tiny corridor of the cell area, trying to walk as normally as possible. Charlie was nowhere to be seen. I let my eyes shift into the cell where Casey, was sleeping on his bed. I stopped and wanted to take a better look, and then I heard my Dad clearing his throat. Quickly I got my feet moving again. Dad shot me a warning look and took the lead. We left into the main office.

Carlisle stepped to the desk, where Charlie was seated and he placed his leather medical bag on the floor. Their eyes met and Dad lowered himself on the wooden chair in front of chief Swan, who was reading some files or stuff. I saw my father crossing his legs and then without looking me in the face, he held his right hand up and crooked a finger at me. "Over here, please," he ordered me in a soft voice.

I let my shoulders slump and moved forward to obey him. As I had reached the desk, he pulled the other chair out and patted his left palm on the hard wooden seat. I gulped and my eyes went wide. _Oh no please …_

Charlie was studying the papers in front of him to grant us some privacy. I turned my attention to my father again, who was waiting. "I think I'll st..."

Suddenly my Dad turned his face to me and I finished my sentence without thinking about it anymore.

"I'll sit down," I said grinning and he took his hand away from the seat. I lowered my throbbing butt slowly on the hard seat and wanted to jump up right away. Yes it hurt! My struggle to control myself was watched by my father for a moment, and then he crossed his arms over his lab coat.

"I believe Edward has something to say to you, Charlie," he opened the conversation and looked at me. "Go on, apologize."

As Charlie watched me, I sat straighter and fumbled for the right words that would help me to leave this office and _chair_ sooner. "Ehm, I am sorry, chief Swan," I began with a cracking voice and felt Carlisle glaring me. "I … I was really out of line there and you have earned more respect from me, than I showed you earlier. Again I apologize."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Apology accepted, Edward."

I bowed my head in shame, clinging to my wet jeans that were on my lap. "Thank you, Charlie," I answered almost whispering. I gulped as I looked at my father, who shot me a look – surprised and angered at my choose of addressing and disrespect for the police chief. I coughed and quickly corrected myself. „I … I mean chief Swan."

Charlie nodded in front of me - half smiling and I changed a look with my father.

Then I felt Dad's hand on my neck. His fingers rubbed my hair and my skin lovingly to sooth my nerves. If Charlie wasn`t with us in the room, I would be crying right now and my father knew that. I kept my eyes on my hands that were on my lap, as I heard the chief move papers around. Dad moved forward a bit and signed a form without stopping his rubbing. I focused on the office desk and saw Charlie placing my wallet, cell phone and car keys in front of me. "His coat is over there," Charlie said and pointed to another little desk, I didn't look in that direction.

"Very good," Carlisle answered, leaned forward again to pick up my personal stuff that had been locked up in the desk during my _jail visit_ and put in into his white lab coat pocket. I knew by now, that I wouldn`t see some of this stuff in a while! Especially the phone and the car keys, both are very important for me and Dad knew that!

The chief grabbed the papers that my father had signed and put them into a file folder. Then he watched us. "Okay he is free to go, Carlisle," Charlie explained and I started to get up. Dad stopped his comforting rubbing with his hand in a split second and grabbed my left shoulder. "_Sit down!"_

I fell backwards on the chair again, only to cough in my hand to hide the hiss of pain escaping my mouth. Dad turned his attention back to our police chief – hand still on my shoulder to hold me in place. "I talked to Casey and he will not be pressing charges against him. Is there something I have to pay for his short _visit_ here?"

Chief Swan raised an eyebrow at my father's statement. "Really?" he asked surprised. "Casey will not … Wow, when I saw him today, he was looking so forward to it." He raised his hands and let them fall again. "But okay!"

I shifted position a little and regretted it a second later. _Damm! Daaad, come on, will you please take the short cut? Please! _Of course he did not hear me. And I bet he would not go for it, even _if_ he had heard me! My father was in charge and had full control over me. But … my behind really hurt and I could not sit anymore, without making a noise of pain. I had to try. Carlisle couldn`t say _no_ could he? I turned my face to him. „Ehm, Dad may I go to the washroom for a minute ..."

"_You wish to go where …?_ _I know what you are doing and believe me, when I am through with you today, you WILL avoid sitting for the few next days! Do you_ _hear me? " _

I cringed at his silent statement and he let go of my shoulder. "Hurry, please, Edward."

Slowly I got to my feet. "Yes, sir," I told him and turned to the other door, that led into a small corridor and the washroom. In a second I was gone, glad that I could give my throbbing bottom a break – for the moment.

Sighing I opened the brown door and shut it behind me. There were four toilets, two grey sinks and … a window! My mind raced, as I thought about going home with my angry father and facing the consequences or making a run for it.

I never took my eyes off the window, as I moved towards it and grabbed the handle. It cracked wide open with a low noise. My hands grabbing the frame, I pulled my body through it and landed outside the building on my feet. Really not thinking I marched forward, only to freeze a split second later.

His smell was behind me and strong! I was so dead! My eyes filled with venom and my rebellion was gone for the second time today.

I gulped and put a hand to my eyes, as I began crying. Sobbing and shaking, I hoped that Dad would come to me for comfort, but he didn`t. This in itself told me the most important thing: Dad was pissed! And I really would get it this time!

Still sobbing and shaking I heard his authoritative voice behind me - finally. "Get your backside over here! NOW! "

_No he wouldn`t or would he?_ I turned around to face my coven leader - my father who I pissed off today and stepped forward. "I … I am sorry, Dad, I don`t know what was gotten into me," an explanation left my mouth, but I knew that he would not go for it. His eyes were a furious golden and I promise I never saw my father that angry before!

Slowly he shook his head and his left hand shot forward so fast that I did not have the time to react. My father grabbed my left orange sleeve and pulled me to him. My sobbing continued and I let out a whimper, as he quickly put me in the right position and pressed me to his body and down with his left elbow.

For two seconds it was silent, and then I jumped forward as my father's strong hand crashed on my backside. Stinging pain set in, my venom spilling from my eyes and on to the dark pavement of the parking lot under me.

"You do not run from me," he lectured me sternly as he lashed into me. "I thought you had learned that lesson by now. But sadly I was mistaken!"

I cried and struggled to get free, as Carlisle spanked me harder. My bottom was throbbing and I focused trying not to scream out. He gave me ten more hard swats and sadly my jumpsuit was not as protective as I thought. It hurt damm well! After a minute he let me up. I cried and my breath was hitching. Dad pulled a handkerchief out of his black coat pocket and handed it to me. "Wipe away your tears. Then we can go back inside, say goodbye to Charlie and leave. "

_Oh, how I was looking forward for this ... _Sobbing I did as I was told, not wanting any more trouble. We moved and Dad kept a firm hand on my back to keep me in check. We rounded the building and went inside again.

**A/N:** Bad move, Edward Cullen! ... Did you all like it? I have to say I am sick of Charlie now, so in the next chapter, our two favorite Cullens will leave and head home (Edward in his jumpsuit, lol ...)! There will be more trouble for him, because his sisters and brothers are making fun of him. But his Daddy is there to help :) Poor vampire … Stay tuned! We _still_ have one _big_ spanking scene to go, right? Love you all, Vanessa


	8. Stress

**A/N: **Hi guys! Finally I'm back again to give you another chapter ... I know it took about two years here, cause I wrote on the german stories and _NM RoD_! I'm sorry, this is not the final and not the spanking chapter, but I know you are waiting for that! Please be patient with me. Edward and Carlisle coming home now and nothing goes as planned ...

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer :)

Thanks you guys, for reading and reviewing! I am so happy you still with me!

**Special thanks** goes to my beta _sisterglitch_ for the proof-reading, help, patience and wonderful suggestions! You are the best :)

And now enjoy please ...and have fun!

**Chapter 8 Stress**

Edward's POV

We said our goodbyes to Chief Swan and quietly left the police station. My father took the lead, I followed him to his Mercedes and climbed onto passengers' seat. He put my wet clothing onto the back seat next to it his medical bag and closed the door with a forceful bang! Yeah, he was mad! When we had marched through the front door of the station a few minutes ago - again - Charlie was a bit confused, of course. I can't blame him.

I was silent the whole car ride. Dad went through his medical journal in his mind, not giving me any idea of what he was planning for me at home. But of course I had a glimpse of it! He was mad and he would show how much! I certainly pushed him today! First at home with my foul language on the phone and then punching Casey Lawrence in public! On top of that I was disrespectful towards our police chief, who arrested me, and later towards my father multiple times! I moved my hands into my lap without saying anything. There wasn't much to say! I was dead! Dead meat and my sore butt was still hurting from the two spankings my father had to deliver to me already.

A few minutes went by and I looked out the windshield and the street before us. Suddenly I saw my Volvo parked on the side of the road. But instead of applying the brakes and sliding over to park, Carlisle drove by and headed in the direction of our home. I blinked and turned my head to him. "D-dad? Ehm, my car was parked ... _there_!"

I moved my head and eyes around - focusing on my silver Volvo which got smaller and smaller, as Dad kept driving. _Okay, this probably means I will not be seeing or driving my beloved car anytime soon ..._

Suddenly his golden eyes were on me, as he turned the steering wheel a bit to take the next curve. "I know, Edward! I saw it, too! I will ask Rose and Emmett to get it for you tomorrow! Don't worry ..."

"Great ..." I mumbled.

He took the next curve - sharper this time. "Did you say something?"

I tried to hold my position in the seat and gulped. "No, sir."

Carlisle only nodded once at me.

Minutes went by and either of us said anything. I intruded into his thoughts, but my Dad was _reading_ his medical journal in his mind all over again. I knew that was a bad sign! The woods were getting thicker on both sides of the road. Another long curve. He pushed the Mercedes a bit faster now, hit the turn signal and turned into our driveway. My personal doom was getting closer with big steps quickly approaching.

Carlisle drove into the big garage and parked the Mercedes in its usual spot. We climbed out and I closed the door quietly behind me. Dad removed his bag and my clothing. He pushed the door close, marched over to me and threw the clammy blue jeans, shirt and sweater forcefully into my arms.

"Get inside!" He ordered me with a sharp look.

I clutched my belongings closer to my chest and stepped forward. Obediently I reached the door to the house and walked inside.

Carlisle was behind me, closing the door and following me into the living room. I immediately stopped walking when I saw my mother sitting on the lounge. Esme had crossed her legs, leaning against the soft cotton of the backrest talking to my siblings, who were all present sitting there without exception! Suddenly all eyes were on me, my clothes that I tucked in my arms and the orange jumpsuit I was wearing. Carefully I looked back and forth between them, expecting someone to laugh out loud at my poor posture.

Dad raised an eyebrow at the little scene in front of him. Then he locked eyes with Mum. "Honey? What are you doing here? I thought I would have some privacy with Edward!"

She put her arm on the backrest. "I'm sorry, dear!" Mum pointed at my brothers and sisters. "Your children wanted to take a look at the _criminal_ ..." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and I could tell Dad did the same behind me. My siblings are so curious if one of us is in trouble - especially if the police is involved!

Rosalie and Emmett, who were sitting next to each other, stared at me with big eyes and then laughed. My dear blonde sister held a hand to her mouth and spoke up first. "What happened to you, Edward? Were Bella and you caught doing something ... x-rated stuff or what?"

I narrowed my golden eyes at her and the lousy remark. Now I felt my anger coming back and I stepped closer to her. Mum turned to them in a second and held up a finger in warning. "Stop it please!"

_Yeah, perhaps I have Mum to take my side_ ... Rosalie laughed again and my brother Emmett looked me over from head to foot. He tilted his head in thought and smirked. "How was jail, man? How large are the cells in there, by the way? Did chief Swan put you in there with someone else?"

Okay, that was enough! I hated being teased by my sister, but now Emmett had joined her and he was having too much fun with that! _What the hell ...?_ I growled deeply in my throat, losing the grip on my clothes in my hands and letting them drop to the floor. I didn't care! Taking a big step over the clothes, I reached my big brother in one stride and came to a stop in front of him.

Emmett didn't even flinch at my dangerously angry expression! He was taller and stronger than me, but at that moment, I didn't give a shit! My hands shot forward and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I pulled him to my face and snarled loudly at him. He smirked again. "What do you think you're doing, Eddie?"

Suddenly I could hear my father's strict voice in my mind. _"Don't Edward! You are in deep trouble with me already and I don't think you want add more! Correct me if I'm wrong here?"_

I turned my head slowly towards him. Carlisle stood a few feet behind me. His arms crossed over his chest and coat - looking at me with a stern expression. I knew if I lost it now, he would blister my poor behind so hard and long, I would not be able to sit for a month! I let go of his shirt and stepped back - not taking my angry eyes off my brother.

Jasper and Alice remained silent, but I could feel their gaze on me, too. They weren't teasing or provoking but were interested in the little show I gave them. Rose laughed again and gave Emmett a little shove towards me.

Dad raised his voice now. "I think your mother told you to stop, Rosalie!"

She looked at our father, who clearly was angry now about our foul and childish behavior. Her eyes were on me again as she put her hands together on her lap. "Did Charlie put you in handcuffs or did he make you glue little paper bags like in the old movies?"

Her big, provoking grin was hard to resist! I snapped my sharp teeth at her face and lunged at her a second later. But as soon as I made a second step forward, I felt strong hands on my shoulder and the cotton of the jumpsuit. I was pulled back roughly and faced the grim expression of my father, who pulled me close to him.

"No!" He told me. Then he looked at my sister again without loosing his icy grip on me. "Rose! Cut it out - now! Do you want to join me in my study for a moment, so we can discuss your disobedience in private? I could arrange that, if you'd like?"

She shook her head. "No, Dad! That is not necessary, really!"

Our father nodded. "I see!" He breathed out heavily and faced me again. Carlisle let go of my clothing and put a finger on my chest. He pushed against it and I made a step backwards, totally showing respect and compliance! He opened his mouth and spoke in a low and authoritative voice. "And you, my son, are to pick up your wet clothes from the ground now and you will clean the whole living room tomorrow!"

My left eyebrow shot upwards in disbelief. I couldn't hide my irritation and frustration about the order. Why do I have to clean the living room? ... I spoke up. I knew better than to defy my father now. I did anyway. "Sorry? Dad! Come on! Why, for God's sake, do I have to cl-"

He interrupted me immediately. "Because I say so! And if you can't keep your tongue in check, Edward, I will help you with that in the bathroom again! But I really don't want to have that _talk_ a third time today! We understand each other?"

I felt eyes on me again. Emmett hit his forehead in frustration ... or confusion. I really couldn't tell right now. "A third time? Man, Edward are you out of your mind today?"

I looked at my big brother and my eyes flashed black again. A low growl slipped through my throat and escaped my mouth. My arms hung at my sides - fists clenched tight in anger and frustration.

Our father shot Emmett a warning look. "Hold it, Emmett! Shut up now, because I really don't want to have family members injured by each other, alright?"

Emmett smirked and so did I. I titled my head to one side. "Who do you think will be injured, Dad?"

_"Probably you, I'm afraid, because your brother is a lot stronger, remember?"_

I shrugged my shoulders at his point and opened my fists again. He was right, perhaps! And I knew, if Carlisle wasn't here in the room with us, Emmett and myself would have strangled each other by now! But I really didn't want to push my luck now. I looked away from my Dad and moved to pick up my clothing as I was told before, but he stopped me. "AH! I am not finished, Edward!"

Gulping I looked back at him and waited for further instructions. He went on. "You will pick up your clothes, hang them up to dry. After that you are to change into something dry and warm, alright? Go! I have to feed now, cause I'm really angry with you at the moment ..." He moved his hand and pointed upstairs with one finger.

I stared at him with pleading eyes. Now I knew that he was pissed with me and that I would really get it later! _Great! Perhaps he will not punish me until tomorrow after school? I know he is mad at me by several reasons, but ..._ My frantic thoughts were interrupted by my father's voice. "Go on, please!"

A bit startled, I bent down fast and picked up my things from the ground. Without looking at anyone I rushed out of the living room and flew upstairs like my father had ordered me.

Upstairs in my room I shoved the door close with my left foot and leaned with my back against the cool white wood. I could feel my smarting backside. It still hurt damn well! Slowly I collected my thoughts and let the last few hours pass through my mind, as they went from stupid to horrible to totally insane as I tried to run and defy my father. I inhaled deeply, walked through the large room and hung the wet jeans, the shirt and my jacket over the desk, chair and wardrobe. I opened the closet, took out my sleep pants and a new grey shirt and changed quickly.

I rested on my right side on the bed - facing the door. Time passed and nothing happened. I thought about eavesdropping to know what was going on downstairs, but knew that Dad would kill me for that! So I closed my eyes and ... snapped them open again as the house phone rang. One ring, two rings ... th- ... someone picked up! Seconds later a knock came from my door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Dad came into view. He had finally gotten rid of his black coat and changed into something more comfortable a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He watched me on the bed, held the house phone up in the air and made an attempt to throw it to me. "Bella! She was waiting for your call!"

I collapsed on the bed again and hissed as my sore butt made contact with the mattress. _Damn, I really forgot about her!_ My father cleared his throat and winked with the black phone. "She called your cell, too but unfortunately you were in a tiny, dark and dirty cell in jail and couldn't answer her calls, right? ... Five minutes, Edward! Not one second more! You are grounded from ... now on!"

I nodded once but my father lifted an eyebrow. "Verbal communication, please! I know you can _speak_!"

"I'm sorry." I answered him. "Five minutes! I heard you, Sir!"

"That's better! For you and your behind!" Carlisle took the phone, pushed a button and held it to his ear. "Bella? I found him now. One second, please! ... Yeah, good night! Bye." He threw me the phone. I easily caught it in the air with one hand. Dad gave me one warning look, not to test him anymore, then turned around and left my room, so I would have privacy with my girlfriend.

I couldn't tell if her father already told her that I had stayed at his _residence_, but I had to find out now! I put the phone to my ear and answered. "Hey Bella? Ehm ..."

"What happened, Edward?" She asked me in a nervous tone of voice. "Why are you home with your Dad? Doesn't he have a shift at the moment or I am mistaken? You told me that he is on duty! Why didn't you call me after you got home, like you promised me earlier? Or answer my calls on your cell phone? What the heck is going on with you?"

_Oh god, she is really mad at me now!_ "Bella, listen to me please." I tried to soothe her nerves and cool her down. I continued while standing up and pacing the room. "I did something really stupid okay?"

"WHAT?"

I cringed at her yelling. "I was on my way back home, but then I ran into some ... _trouble_ with Casey Lawrence."

She was silent for a few seconds. "Go on! Did you hurt him?"

I smirked at that. _Of course I did_ ..."Yes I did! We punched each other and then your Dad came by and caught us in the act! He arrested us both and called my father, who had to pick me up!"

"Oh no!" She said, and I could tell she was shaking her head now.

I gulped. "Yes, you can say that! He is really mad at me and we are not the best of friends right now! I don't know when I can see and visit you again. I'm grounded as part of my . I really don't know how long ... " I took a quick glance at my clock to check the time. I had only a few seconds left. I spoke up again. "Bella, I ..." I listened to her interruption. "Yes, that will be the main part. Yes! I have to hang up now, before my father goes ballistic."

"Okay." My girlfriend answered still confused about my little fight with Casey. "I'll you in school tomorrow then! Good night, Edward! I love you!"

I bit my upper lip. "Love you more! Bye Bella!"

I punched the red button of the phone and went to the door. Slowly I opened and looked around the hallway for any sign of my Dad. I could smell his presence. So he was up here somewhere! I looked in the direction of his office and finally called out. "Dad? I'm finished!"

Only four seconds later Carlisle approached me and I handed him our phone. He nodded. "Good! Did you explain all to her?"

"Yes."

"Very well." He told me. Then we heard the loud beeping sound of the microwave coming from the kitchen. Carlisle made himself a little snack of animal blood.

I came up with an idea! _Perhaps I was that aggressive, because I needed to hunt or ... blood warmed up in the microwave?_ "Dad, I am sorry about all this mess, but I think it's so dramatic, because I need to fe-"

Now _he_ interrupted _me_! "Save your explanations for our discussion tomorrow after school, alright? I don't want to hear it now! I am very hungry and I have some paperwork to do, because I had to finish work earlier and fetch my 17 years old son from the police station!" His voice was getting louder now. "_Because_ he felt the need to punch some kid from school on his way home, - who said a few foul words to his girlfriend a few _weeks_ ago!"

I kept silent. He was jabbing his index finger in my face and walking forward. As fast as I could I walked backwards and into my room. In the middle I stopped - not breaking eye contact with him! Slowly I opened my mouth to explain myself again.

"Ah!" Carlisle warned me. "Don't say anything! Put your behind in bed now! Tomorrow is school and I want to give the town people the impression that all of my children are getting a good night's sleep! We are talking tomorrow, but not now! ... My blood is waiting! Good night, Edward!"

Dad turned around and went to the open door. Shoulders slumped, I marched over to the bed, fell onto my stomach, pulled the soft covers over my body and watched Carlisle switch the light off. The next second he was gone. I could hear his footsteps in the hallway and on the staircase - heading for his delicious beverage that would keep him from ripping my head off, if I pushed him any further.

**A/N:** Okay, that was the next chapter! Please leave me a review :) I promise the "big" spanking scene is coming soon ... Btw does Edward have to give the orange jumpsuit back to Charlie or can he keep it? LOL So stay with me! Edward will have a bad day tomorrow! Love, Vanessa


	9. Laying down the law

**AN:** Hi guys! I'm back again *smiles* Ready for the final chapter? We leap in time and follow Edward on his ride back home from school the other day and ... so on, you know? *wink* Have fun now and enjoy, please!

**Disclaimer:** All of the fantastic Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Warning: **We have spanking here! ... Don`t like it – DON`T read it, please!

**Thanks: **A very big thank you to my awesome beta for ALL! Thanks so much!

**Chapter 9 Laying down the law!**

Edward's POV

I sat sullenly on the rear bench seat of Rosalie's BMW convertible, trying to find a comfortable position, while my dearest sister was driving and smirking at me in the rear mirror. It was a terrible dark afternoon and raining buckets again. This following day at school was awful and mostly painful for me. I ignored her - for the moment! Often a typical school day in Forks High school was boring.

Today it was very painful for me, too! After my rebellious show in our police station and Charlie's custody, I had thought the night and much needed rest had done me good. But as I came downstairs this morning and sat on my chair, as Dad had told me to do, I had grimaced and winced loudly at the throbbing pain that shot through my sore behind.

Needless to say all of my siblings grinned at me. Yeah, I could've burned them right there ...

I shot Rosalie an angry look. "Could you keep your eyes on the road, please?!"

Jasper sighed heavily at my right side, not liking our constant bickering at all! I couldn't blame him. It was a crime to put Rose and myself in one tiny car! But as I was not allowed to drive my Volvo for a very long period of time, I had to go with that alternative ... or ask Jasper for the next ride to school.

Alice who sat to the left, was watching our sister too.

Rose opened her big mouth again. "Why? Scared we will have an accident and you'll miss your little "talk" with Daddy later? I think he'll wait for you, Edward! Didn't you see the angry look on his face yesterday? He could've slapped you for going off on Emmett a-"

I snarled at her. "Shut the hell up, now! Otherwise, I am telling him how you put the head of that poor girl in the toilet bowl for making faces at you in the hallway! ... He will _not _like _that _either, right? You better be grateful none of the teachers saw your stunt in the girls' restroom!"

Now she wasn't grinning anymore. Rose stared at me in the mirror at me. Her eyes were growing dark with anger.

"You wouldn't, Edward!"

"Try me, Rose! ... Don't you think she will rat you out? The school will call Dad! You'll get a principal's conference for your offending behavior! You attacked a school mate! Dad will not be very proud of his _princess_and the belt will be yours! Guilty on all counts!"

She was dead silent now... so I hoped I had shut her up for good!

We rode in silence for a few minutes as we came to the woods that seemed darker and more mysterious as the steady rain came splattering down, flooding the forest floor. Suddenly Emmett, who sat in the passenger's seat next to Rosalie, turned his head around - grinning. He winked at me.

"Do you have to bring the jumpsuit back to Chief Swan, Eddie? I could accompany you. I would love to see that cell he locked you up in - until Dad arrived from his shift he couldn't finish, by the way ..."

I clenched and gritted my teeth at that. Dad would be giving me a lecture in a few minutes about _that_, too. Our father really hated it when he had to interrupt his shift at the hospital to deal with one of us - his wayward, trouble-making kids!

My thoughts were interrupted a second later as Rose hit the brakes -hard - and the car came to an abrupt stop. Alice and I were thrown forward in our seats. I crashed back down with such force, I let out a yelp with wide shocked eyes. Pain shot through my bottom and whole body echoed it. I was not looking forward to my chat with Dad today!

I shot Rose a glare. "Rose! What the fuck ...?"

"Look!" She turned her attention to the left side of the street. "Isn't that guy your _friend_over there? What was his name by the way?"

_Who?_

Slowly I sucked in my breath and looked in the direction she pointed with her thumb. A car was coming down the street. I recognized that vehicle immediately – the same ridiculous piece of junk he was driving yesterday! I growled softly at the sight of Casey Lawrence and his goofy smile as he drove his crap-mobile by us ... he was smiling at _me!_

"Keep going, Rose," Alice told her firmly. When the shiny sports car was far behind us, taking the next curve with high speed, Alice continued. "I need to go shopping and I need my car for that! ... I think Edward has enough on his plate and will not risk any more trouble with Dad by punching that guy again!" She smiled at me, as I focused on the spot on the street where the car had vanished. "Right, little brother? He's not worth the switch!"

The mention of the switch made me shiver immediately. _Perhaps she is right…_I turned my eyes to the windshield and tried to find a comforting position for my smarting butt, so I would not suffer through the rest of our drive back home.

Rose braked again - a little more softly this time. Emmett unbuckled and turned to me. "Keys, please!"

He was grinning, showing me his remarkable white teeth. I sighed, reaching into my jeans pocket to retrieve the car keys Dad had given me this morning. Emmett grabbed them, pushed the door open and got out. He went straight to my Volvo, which stood right where I left it yesterday - on the roadside under the trees.

"Em? Be careful!" I shouted and begged behind him.

Jasper got out as well, and with hands in his pockets followed our brother over the muddy forest floor.

We drove off. A bit frustrated that I couldn't drive my car by myself, I watched Emmett squeeze into the driver's seat, Jasper in tow, and close the doors. My brother started the engine, turned the lights on and pulled out in one fast flow behind us.

* * *

A few minutes later I made my way into our house, meaning to take my backpack directly to my room and start my homework. Mom greeted me with a smile as she washed dishes.

"Hello, dear! How was school?"

I smiled back without much enthusiasm as I made my way towards Esme, shoving my backpack onto my shoulder again.

"It was okay." I answered her and sighed. "Sitting down in class was H–, uh… hard… especially having to do that math test for two hours. That was certainly not my favorite part." I looked at the dishes in the sink. "Ah, can I help you with that, Mom?"

She smiled ... again! "My poor baby! Are you still hurting?"

I nodded and put on my saddest and sorriest face. Esme ran her hand through my thick hair and took me in a loving embrace. She whispered. "I think you will survive, honey! Right? ... Dad is upstairs and waiting for you ..."

_Ah, sorry?!_

I backed away and my golden eyes went wide as golfballs. "Mom! Why ..." I tried to keep my voice down not wanting to yell at her ... "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

I looked to the staircase, listening... Esme clapped me on the back. "Don't worry, Edward. He is on the phone with a colleague working on a new medical treatment, which they want to put into practice in the next few weeks. Sounds important to me."

"Yes, I know ..." I answered absentmindedly, tuning into my father's thoughts.

Mom glared at me, bumped my shoulder with her small fist and rebuked me. "Hey! Don't, Edward! That is none of your business, alright? Get upstairs and do your homework! I'm sure Carlisle will fetch you when he is done!"

I nodded, a bit ashamed, and rolled my eyes. "Yes, Ma'am!"

_Can't be looking forward to that ..._

Seconds later I arrived in my room, closing the door behind me with a soft_click_. I sighed deeply, threw my backpack on the desk and put my hands on my bottom. Lightly rubbing through my jeans to try to lessen the pain. I walked through my room with slow movements, focusing on my father's mind again. Still on the phone with his colleague ...

I tuned him out – I didn't want to hear about his medical stuff. Slowly I went to my overloaded desk, unpacked my school supplies and sat down on the chair with a low hiss. Under normal circumstances, this chair was very comfortable and I kind of loved it, but at the moment it was torture and I thought about doing my homework while standing to give my sore butt a break!

I started working and minutes went by. No sign of Dad! Aaargh! I hated waiting for him! I let out an unnecessary breath, rubbed my behind with my left hand and tried to focus again on the next subject. A low knock on the door captured my attention immediately.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Mom shoved her head inside, smiling at me. There was something hidden behind her back. Esme watched me for a moment, tilted her head to one side and showed me the _something _she had hidden from me.

She held the jumpsuit out. Folded together and washed! Absolutely cleaned of every tiny bit of dirt, dust, sweat and all other bodily fluids. The orange color of that awful clothing was crisp and bright -washed, dried and ironed by my loving mother.

"Mom, what?" I glued my eyes on the clothing, not really knowing what to say. I didn't mean to reject her thoughtfulness, but was all that really necessary?

Esme opened her mouth to explain. "I thought if you brought the jumpsuit back to Chief Swan freshly washed, it would be a nice gesture. Or … not?"

I shook my head in disbelief and frustration towards my mother. But I couldn't blame her. Esme would be Esme ...

"Yeah, thanks, Mom." I answered her with a quick nod. I took the clothing out of her hand.

Just at that moment, Rosalie and Jasper came down the hallway, talking to each other and having a little conversation about what to hunt in a few minutes. As they saw me with the jumpsuit in hands, looking miserably at our mother, Rose grinned devilishly, pointing a finger at my face.

"Want to change and coming hunting with us for mountain lions, Edward? ... Ah, but don't put _that _thing on! Animals can see too well. You won't have a chance to attack a predator in something that looks like a _warning sign_!"

She laughed out loud! And I nearly lost it again.

_"If you have a sister like her, you don't need enemies, right Edward?"_Jasper thought to me, while running a hand through his blonde hair. I could see my brother was hungry.

I let out a low growl in warning, trying to scare her away.

Rose winked at me, smiling again. "That's all you can manage? A poor growl?"

Tucking my clothes harder to my chest, I stayed unbelievably calm at her deliberate provocation!

I couldn't rip her to pieces right now ... Mom was in the way! I closed my eyes, thinking, then opening them again, looking at Esme with a smirk on my lips. "Mom? Could you go downstairs again, please? I have to throw Rose through the next wall and shut her up! Once and for all!"

At the last sentence I shot my sister a deadly glare and nearly spat the words out!

Rosalie, on the other hand, was grinning again. "Come on, little brother! I am right here! And don't think I can't handle you ..."

"Fine," I spat out again, going to place my jumpsuit on the desk. _I'll show her who's boss ..._

Carlisle appeared behind her a few seconds later. He hadn't changed yet, wearing the same button-down shirt and trousers he wore this morning at the kitchen table.

"Honey?" Our father asked Esme while watching her frustrated expression. "What's going on, please?"

"You take care of it, Carlisle - I am out of here!" She threw her hands up, let them fall at her side, turned, stalked by her husband and flew downstairs. Needless to say, Mom had enough of our constant bickering ... and Dad, too for that matter!

He watched her go, then turned towards us again. His golden eyes became a scary dark shimmer.

But before he lectured us, he gave Jasper a look and pointed to the staircase. "Jasper? Downstairs, please! Rosalie is coming in a few minutes! Go!"

He nodded and followed orders without asking questions - like a good little soldier!

Dad watched his back a few more seconds and as he vanished, Carlisle turned around again.

"I don't know what's going on here - again! But I expect you to stop this foolishness NOW." He held a finger up in warning. His voice was low but firm. "Both of you! You heard me?" And here he shot me a look. "I think you, Edward, really can't risk another spanking for tomorrow evening? Am I mistaken?!"

He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at me. "How was school by the way?"

My eyes went wide at that threat. I opened my mouth. "No, Sir! I don't! ... School was school! It was painful, but I am alive."

"We can see that ..." Suddenly Rose piped up, getting on my nerves now.

Dad took a step towards her, stopped right behind Rose and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She winced under the movement, not expecting him to do that. But she watched me instead of our father, who bent down and whispered in her right ear with a low voice.

"Rosalie? Could you please, let it go now? ... Or do you want to join your brother in a few minutes in my study for a much needed talk between father and daughter? My invitation from yesterday evening still stands! And I am thinking he will grant us some privacy so we can go over some of the rules and ... refresh them, again!"

He was mad. Not at me in that moment but at my sister! I could feel and hear it!

The last weeks Rose was very lucky and had avoid our father's hand and belt very well! Often she had gotten away with a lecture and kitchen duty or being grounded for a day or two! She was his little princess, right? She got the message it was time to keep quiet. She could drop a bomb and be the most annoying and disrespectful vampire in the house. Yes, she could easily wrap him around her little finger and, still looking innocent, act as if she had done nothing. Rose got away with murder most of the time and that was hardly fair!

I grinned and raised an eyebrow. Oh, how I loved it when she was in trouble with Dad ...

_"Wipe that cocky smile off your face in an instant, Edward, or I'll do it!"_

Now he watched _me_over her shoulder - still holding her close to his face.

I cleared my throat at his promise and the smile fell immediately. "Ah, sorry!"

Carlisle turned his face to my sister again. "Are we clear, Rose?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, Dad! I heard you!"

"Very well then!" He put his hand down and let her go. Stepping back and out of her personal space, crossing his arms again over his chest. "Go on hunting then… and have fun, Baby! I think Esme and Alice wanted to go shopping in Port Angeles. Find Emmett and take him with you for that hunt, please." He sighed. "I'll give you a call when we are done here!"

"Yes," she answered him, nodded, and took off to find Emmett.

As she finally was disappeared, I smiled at Dad with puppy-dog eyes. "Can't I go with them hunting, Dad? ... Please? I'm thirsty!"

He only shook his head, inhaled deeply and motioned with one finger for me to follow him. I took a quick look at my jumpsuit, put it on my desk and slowly marched right behind my father, as he entered his study.

* * *

As he had closed the door, Carlisle went over to his chair, sat down and instructed me to do the same.

We waited in total silence until my siblings and Mum left our home. In-between Dad took a few notes for his work in the hospital for tomorrow, called one of his co-workers again and I simply sat there with my still throbbing ass, trying to make myself comfortable as possible.

A few minutes later, he finished his phone call, placed it on the other side of the mahogany desk and watched me.

"I think we have something to discuss and by _something _I'm talking about punching a school mate in the face, Edward!"

I gulped nervously. That was _so_ Dad! Always coming right to the point!

Opening my mouth I answered him in an angry voice, as I thought about Bella and what he had called her. "This little punk-"

"Casey Lawrence!" Carlisle corrected me in a second with a warning look on his face. "His name is _Casey Lawrence!_... Not _punk_, not _idiot_, not ... _asshole _and all the other names you recall for him in your head now! Are we in agreement here, Edward? Or do we have to pay the bathroom another visit, right after your spanking? Because you are heading that way very fast, alright?"

"No! I'm sorry." I called out. "Casey? ..." I watched him and Carlisle nodded at me, happy with my choice of words. I continued. "He had called Bella names! She was crying on the phone last night, Dad! What- ... what had you done, if someone had did that to Mom?!"

I knew I was walking on thin ice now by putting Mom in the sinking boat with me ...

Carlisle placed his palms on the desk top, slowly tapping his fingers against the dark wood. He was trying to keep his cool. Trying not to snap at me or getting louder as he wanted to. "Mom has nothing to do with this! We are talking about _you_, Edward! Only you! And you punched Casey and broke his nose! Correct?"

His voice was very calm now. Too calm for my likeing!

"Y-yes, Sir, correct!"

"Glad we understand each other!" He stopped tapping his fingers and leaned back into his chair - contemplating his thoughts and next words. "Did you notice, that he was drunk last night? He had two beer, maybe three or more? What I want to say here is that he was a very easy disputant and more ... a very easy _target _for you! An-"

_Oh, fuck ... _"Dad?! Come on, that's not-"

_Bang! _He slammed his right hand down on the solid surface and with angry eyes, jabbed a finger at me. "Do not interrupt me, when I am talking to you! ... Do we have to go over standing rules again now too?"

I gulped and was getting smaller and smaller now. He was really fed up with me and I would do good, if I wouldn't get on his nerves! "N-no ..."

"You came back from Bella's, taking the usual streets at-" Now he interrupted himself. He thought for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "How late was it by the way?"

_Ah no_... "P-past my curfew, Sir!"

Carlisle watched me for a brief moment, then went on with the interview. "It was past your curfew as you drove back here. And then - all of a sudden - you saw that car parked on the roadside? What did you do next?"

"I was still angry!" I told him the truth. I knew I couldn't lie about it. Dad would smell that ... "I parked my car and got out. Outside I could easily smell the alcohol he drank and was still drinking. He had a few cans of beer inside. ..."

"Go on!"

I scratched my head nervously. Now came the unpleasant part. "I went to his car and opened the door. I scared him. I wanted to scare him. He asked me what I wanted from him and I told him to keep his big mouth shut where Bella was concerned. He laughed at me, Dad! That miserable little-" I stopped myself, as I saw the grim expression on Carlisle's face. I cleared my throat in apology. "He just laughed! And I… I lost it - okay? Yes, I punched him then. I shoved him in his expensive sports car and he tried to hit me back! That's all!"

"That's all?" He repeated and leaned forward a bit. "You know what police and physicians call that?! ... Assault and battery, Edward!"

I said nothing.

My dear father was on a roll now and I couldn't say anything to plea my case or prove him wrong! He continued. "That's a _crime_, my son! I can only hope that the parents of Casey are not pressing charges against us for that incident! The fact is, they can easily do it! The law is on their side! And I can do nothing about it, only hope and beg that family will not take that step. ... What did I tell all you kids here about public appearances when we moved here? Do you remember?"

Have I mentioned I would probably get the ass-whipping of my life today?

Nervously I played with my fingers in my lap, trying not to break eye contact with him. "You told us that we ... should stay under the radar f-for the police and Chief Swan ... Sir!"

"Very good! Somehow you still remember! ... And _that_, Edward, is exactly what you did not do - assault and battery is definitely ON the radar!"

Now he shot me a very angry look ... I was so going to get it in a few minutes, _arrgh ..._

"I tell you now ... You got two hard spankings for your disrespect and disobedience towards Chief Swan and myself in the police station yesterday, right?" I nodded meekly and he went on. "I will leave it that way! I will not be punishing you again for disrespect. I know you are still hurting and that school wasn't fun, either ... But, I still intend to punish you for not keeping your hands off Casey Lawrence - as I directly ordered yesterday before you went to Bella's! You'll also get a whipping for breaking the law, whether or not you get caught by the police, whether or not Casey reports you. These incidents could've been avoided very easily. But I think you figured that out by yourself by now!"

I nodded slowly.

"Care to _speak _to me instead of only nodding?" He rebuked me with a stern look.

"Yes, Sir!" I whispered. "I figured it out already ..."

He breathed out. "Do you want to say something in your own defense or correct me on anything?"

Thinking for a moment, I put my hands on my face, rubbing it. What could I say? He had told me my crimes and my punishment. And the worst thing was, Dad was right! He was always right. Slowly I put my hands back down, looking him in the eye.

"No. There's nothing left to say. I did that stuff and I am sorry, Dad! I know that I am a bit overprotective where Bella is concerned and I ... I am trying to do better! Promise!"

"It is not wrong to be protective, Edward! But you have to learn that you would do better to let things slide and look in the other direction than to let your temper get the best of you! ... You better believe I will hold you to that promise!" He told me, pushing back from the desk. "Stand up. Put your chair back."

There was no chance in the world he would understand me and my overprotective instincts towards Bella. I had fought my last stand here! ... I nodded. "Yes, I am trying, Dad."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Try harder, Edward! ... Get up now!"

Slowly I stood, grabbing the back of the chair with one hand, turning around and making a step towards the other wall of the study. I only made it half-way though, as I was starting to panic! My butt was still hurting from last night's spanking and now I was getting another one with the belt on top of that. Maybe I could talk him out of it? Give him an alternate punishment to consider? I sighed deeply and turned back to him - the chair still in one hand. I had to try.

"Dad?"

He had rounded his desk and stood before the closet. Carlisle looked over to my poor posture titling his head to one side and reaching into his trouser pockets to search for his keys. "What is it?"

_Get going, come on_... "Ah, I thought about ... Eh, can't we solve the situation with- without a-another whipping, Dad?" I played with my puppy-dog eyes again, looking very nervous and regretful to him. He watched back ... _Yeah, yeah, come on, Daddy, please say `yes´ ... I beg you!_

"No, we can't, Edward." He replied, still fumbling with the keys as he suddenly found the right one for the closet.

_Damn_... "Dammit."

"You said something to me, my son?"

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_

"No, Sir, I was just coughing, that's ... that's all ..."

I watched him carefully - he watched me annoyed.

"Would you take the chair back to its place by the wall and get your behind back here? We don't have endless time, Edward and I think you want this over as badly as I do? _Keep. Going. Now!_... If I have to come get you, you will deeply regret your stalling, believe me!"

Didn't I mention that ... ah, you know what? Forget it!

In a second I placed the damn chair by the wall, then walked back to the desk and waited for instructions.

He had opened the closet, placing the keys on the desktop and grabbing the leather belt. With one movement he pushed the doors closed again, turned to me, folding the belt in the middle and taking it by the two ends with his right hand.

I huffed and let my shoulders slump. "Could you just ground me for eternity?"

A loud cracking sound shook me awake once and for all! He had slapped his own pant leg in frustration and anger towards my continued stalling. He really was fed up with me now and I would feel it in a few seconds.

Slowly he pointed his left index finger at me. "Your luck is fading fast, Edward! Real quick. And my patience, too! You want to test me? Fine! That's ten strokes more for _testing _me! ... I want you to drop your trousers and boxers and bend over my desk now! I am sick of you playing games with me, young man!"

_Trousers "and" boxers? Wasn't I getting a nice and easy warm-up here?_

He stared at me and I stared back with my open mouth. _Ah ... okay! I guess not ..._

As fast as I could, I opened the first button of my trousers, turned towards the desk and walked one step forward, so I could reach the surface. I continued with the rest of the buttons. Dad came slowly over to me, the belt still in one hand and watched me - not very patiently anymore. I dug my thumbs into both sides of the jeans, pushing them down. If I had a heart I could probably have heard it beating out of my chest about then. Loud and clear! Regretfully, I obeyed his other commands, as I pushed my boxers down and over my bottom, bent down and placed my palms on the desktop.

_God, how I hate that ..._

I heard him walking behind me and stopping. Now it was time to face the music. I inhaled once more, crossing my arms on the desk and putting my down head on the soft cotton of my shirt. I waited, thinking again about the stress I caused my father.

"We're going to start now, okay?"

I turned my head a bit and looked up at him with one eye. "If we have to?"

"I am afraid we do!"

He put a hand on my back, rubbing it lovingly in an attempt to soothe my nerves. I appreciated it. But as fast the hand had appeared - it was gone again! I felt miserable for causing my father to have to fetch me at our police station and for being disrespectful towards Chief Swan and my father as well!... I did NOT feel sorry for punching that idiot in the face and almost breaking his damn nose! Of course not!

A sudden sound of leather being snapped through the air made me focus on the here and now again. With a loud _crack _it landed on my already injured behind and caused me to wince. I gritted my sharp teeth together in nervous anticipation of the next blow. _Damn that hurt!_

Dad calmly kept going. Stroke after slow stroke cruelly intercepted my bare bottom. I tried to be silent and take it like a man, but I knew that I could forget about that plan if Carlisle continued to put as much force in the upcoming blows as he was at this point.

The painful whipping endured and I tried like hell to stay still. He had to punish me last night two times and that of course did not help my case. As he delivered the next stroke with the leather, I almost went onto my toes, flinching with a low hiss into my crossed arms.

_I can stand it ... I can stand it ... I- Fuuuck!_

I opened my mouth to inhale loudly at the sharp stroke Dad had landed just on my buttocks. Cringing and shutting my eyes, I barely managed not to get up and leave the position! How long could I handle this? I knew he was mad at me, but ... _that _mad?! Fifteen... Twenty ... Twenty-three... Come on! I'm still thinking this little encounter wasn't such a big deal! Dad is making a mountain out of a damn molehill right now!

I gulped for air and tensed my legs as he gave me another solid stroke on my backside. He increased force and speed now with each blow! My breathing became harsher. That horrid belt wasn't my best friend ... I moaned softly as the punishment continued. I had no clue when my father would be wrapping up… when he would think I had learned my lesson.

After a few more licks he aimed a bit lower and focused on the sensitive skin above my thighs.

_Ah! That! Damn! Hurts!_

I grimaced to avoid opening my mouth in a cry. Thirty... Thirty-five….I tried to muffle my moans, but only succeeded in sounding as strangled and pitiful as I felt!

Carlisle was not pitying me. He was taking it out on my poor, bare bottom again and again, trying to make a serious impression on me. The belt made contact again at the top of my thighs. My whole body shuddered from the fresh impact and the acute pain. He wasn't holding back now, and he wasn't aiming as carefully. _Ah, what a mess!_

And finally, I couldn't hold back either. First, venom tears made their way over my cheeks, falling on the clean, polished wood under my trembling body.

I tried to think about Bella, trying to focus on my girlfriend and not the incredibly hard thrashing I was getting. She was definitely the main reason I had stopped the Volvo and had threatened that Lawrence guy! Would I be able to see her the few next days? Or will Dad ground me in addition to my punishment for my continuing disobedience at Charlie's place?

My thoughts were interrupted by another very solid stroke with the brown leather belt! I shrieked, stiffened my body and bolted forward over the surface of the desk. I closed my teeth over my shaking arm, somehow managing to stop my instinct to get up and jump clear over his desk, to escape my well-deserved corporal punishment. I knew Dad wouldn't like that at all!

So I pulled myself together again, hunching over the mahogany and praying for the finishing strokes. The leather crashed down mercilessly. Carlisle set my behind on fire now and there was nothing I could do about it. He placed one stroke above the other, focusing on my under-curve again, making me moan and cry out in pain. I gulped. Tears of venom fell and my breath was hitching already.

_I can't take much more ..._and then I started sobbing.

Dad had handed out the licks in a hard and steady rhythm, but then slowly they seemed to become weaker ... but maybe that was only my imagination. I pressed my face deeper into my shirt sleeve and moaned softly in relief as I realized Carlisle was finally coming to the end of the punishment.

Then suddenly, stillness! It was quiet… except for me.

Heaving, I tried to catch my breath and cried into my arms. I heard him placing the belt on the desk top. He approached my side, then I felt his cool hand on my shuddering back. He stroked me lovingly with comforting movements. But the next move made me shriek loudly, ripping my eyes open in an instant! My father had pulled my boxers back up to cover my smarting, throbbing, hot bottom. The pain I felt at that made the two spankings I got yesterday evening in the interrogation room seem like nothing!

I cringed.

I tried to calm myself, but ... sobbing again, I turned and fell into my father's waiting arms.

Protectively he put his arms around my body and held me tight. I pressed my tear-stained face into his button-down shirt and he placed a soft kiss on my hair in a loving gesture. Yes, I felt protected now! In the past few hours I had built up so much crap, I felt ashamed nearly to death. His unique scent was strong as I pushed my nose deeper in the soft cotton of his clothing.

"Sshh ... I am here, Edward. It's okay now." He tried to calm me down. "You were very brave, my boy!"

I didn't feel brave. But I definitely felt like a little boy. Slowly and quietly he rocked us back and forth in order to reassure me more. I appreciated his presence and I knew he loved me with his whole non-beating heart. That was Dad! Always there for me, whether I was doing well or lying in a dung heap!

He rubbed my back and whispered gentle words to me in an attempt to calm me more.

Minutes later I put my forehead on his shoulder and inhaled once more. I knew he had to go to work now, but he didn't say a word. I was glad Dad hadn't pushed me to go in my room, because he had to leave any minute. Carefully I pushed myself back, sniffled and looked him in the golden eyes.

"You have to take your shift, right?" I asked politely, not wanting him to leave me now.

He nodded, rubbed my shoulders with both hands and smiled at me. "Sadly I have to say `yes´! We are working on another new medical treatment and my help is needed tonight. I am sorry, Edward."

I wanted him so badly to stay home with me, so I said nothing and glued my eyes on his buttons.

Now I could feel his eyes on me and I listened to his thoughts. _"Damn ... Edward, believe me, please. I would love to stay with you here and switch my shift with someone else, but I can't ... "_

I nodded. "I know ..."

"Edward?" He called me out loud now and pushed my chin and head up with two fingers. He looked at me lovingly. "You know it makes my heart break when you are hurting, right? Hm?"

"Yeah ..."

He sighed, sounding really tired. "What if we walk to your room now and you lie down for about one hour? Want an ice-pack?" He raised an eye brow at me and winked at his fabulous idea. Then he stroked my hair. "You know, that I love you deeply, don't you?"

That made me smile a bit. "Yes. Love you, too Dad! I am so sorry for my stupid behavior yesterday! ... And yes, I think I'll go for the ice-pack!"

My father smiled, his eyes shimmering golden and loving. "I know that you are sorry. You're forgiven, alright? All is good! When I come home later, you want to go hunting with me and later sit with your old Dad and telling me how school was today and this ... teenage stuff?"

_Sitting down? Are you insane?_... "Ah, talking is okay, but can we reconsider the `sitting part´?"

That made him smile even more ... He titled his head to one side, rubbed his hand so hard over my head and hair, that I winced in pain and pulled back from him.

He shot me another look before he walked to the door of the study. He turned around as he reached the door and put a hand on the door knob. "Maybe we can talk about that if you behave yourself while I am at work, Edward. And we are visiting Charlie this evening, giving him that jumpsuit back and you will apologize again. Properly! Alright?"

I nodded frantically at his orders. "Yes, Sir!"

I pulled my jeans all the way off my legs. Dad opened the door for me.

As I followed him down the hallway and to my room wearing only my shorts, he dug his cell phone out of his pocket, punched a button and watched me climb onto the bed. As I lay down on my stomach, still feeling the throbbing pain in my behind, Dad called my siblings back home. The next call went to Mom and Alice, who were still in Port Angeles on their shopping tour. He went downstairs, fetching me the promised ice-pack, then placing it carefully on my burning, bare bottom.

He softly stroked my hair with his hand again, standing up. "I have to go now! ... Mom is coming back in half an hour, okay?"

"Okay." I watched my father walking to my door.

"Ah, Dad?" I asked and pulled my head up off the thick pillow. "I am grounded? Or ... Can Bella come for a visit? Please?"

He watched me and I really thought he would tell me that I was grounded in additional to my punishment, but ... "No, you are not grounded, Edward! And Bella can come, but ... not today, please! Okay? I am looking forward to seeing her tomorrow, but not today! Good?"

"Yeah, okay. Can I call and tell her?"

Dad shrugged his shoulders as if I had asked a silly question. "Sure! Work is waiting! I have to go, okay?"

And in a blink of an eye he was gone ... I placed my head on the pillow again and tried to relax. I heard him open the closet in the other room and put the belt back in. I heard him pick up his medical bag, keys and he left his study in a rush trying to get to his shift in time.

I waited till I couldn't hear the engine of the Mercedes anymore before I took my cell off the nightstand. As fast as I could, I dialed and held the phone to my ear, waiting for Bella to pick up ... or Charlie maybe! With the free hand, I rubbed my sore bottom, wincing now and then.

Suddenly, Bella picked up. I felt better already.

The End!

* * *

**AN2:** Yeah :) What do you think? I'm so sorry, Carlisle had to go to work and leave Edward on his own, but somebody has to earn the money, right? I think he is going to feel better in a few minutes, because he can talk to his Bella now and he is not grounded for ... "eternity"! ... Thank you all so much for your continuing support, wonderful reviews for my stories and lovely pm's due long breaks, where I had to take care of my german stories! I really appreciate it and it's pushing me pretty well to go on with new ideas and constantly trying to develop my writing skills! You are the best out there :) You know that, right? I wish you all the best and I am promising that I'll be writing again new stories in the near future :) All love, Vanessa


End file.
